


Slime

by Aryllia



Series: Arrow Ace [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Slime, Succubi & Incubi, does the Dead Mother trope still apply if the character still has two other mommies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryllia/pseuds/Aryllia
Summary: Life isn't so bad.





	Slime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tumblr for introducing me to "concubus" as a gender neutral alternative to succubus and incubus.

Mary and her big sister Meréchell each had their own photoalbums full of baby and toddler pictures. The first picture in each album was Mama Ruth, cradling her round belly. Both photos were taken by Mama Audre, but that's where the likeness ends. In Mary's photo, they're in a hospital and the cold lights have washed out the colours. Four year old Meréchell solemnly pats Ruth's belly and, indirectly, Mary who is in there somewhere.

Meréchell's first photo is much warmer. It's from the old apartment they used to live in, and soon-to-be-Mama Ruth is leaning against soon-to-be-Mama Mary. Mary's mother slime. Mama Mary died before Mary was born. Mary was made because Mama Mary knew she would die. Mary doesn't remember when she first heard it, but little by little she hears more about Mama Mary from her sister and mothers as time goes by.

"She took us in when we were baby bohemians fresh out of school", said Mama Ruth wistfully, and a little too often. Mary wasn't sure she could live up to that kind of goodness.

"She was the sweetest blind professor archetype. All her notes were either in braille or dictated", said Mama Audrey and offered Mary a data stick full of audio files. It was nice to hear her voice, but Mary felt dumb for not understanding her mother's genetics research.

"She was squishy, like you but much bigger, and kind of whiteish green instead of pink. Sitting in her lap was kind of like sitting on a beanbag full of jelly", said Meréchell when they were huddling in their blanket fort long after bedtime. That, at least was reassuring. Pink or not, Mary was good at being squishy, and even if she was still smaller she could easily hold Meréchell in her lap.

Everyone missed Mama Mary and were sad that she was gone, Mary understood that well enough. Still she couldn't really feel that much about it when she had her mothers, her sister, her grandparents and her aunts and uncles and cousins and the kids next door.

What did bother her increasingly as she grew older was that she was a slime and that her mothers, sister, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins were all concubi.

When Mary was five she was still learning to maintain a consistent physical form and not slipping down the stairs like a puddle. Meréchell was nine years old and their mothers made sure she got frequent check-ups at the nearest health clinic to take tests and monitor her hormones and general health. And they helped her look for a play-date partner with more emphasis on the "date" part.

Because in a few years Meréchell would hit puberty and then the parental love from Ruth and Audre wouldn't be enough to keep Meréchell healthy. Mary, on the other hand, wouldn't have any puberty at all. She wouldn't have to worry about oxytocin, dopamine or serotonin and wouldn't have to take supplements if she failed to find a partner.

Eventually Meréchell partnered up with Lyyti, who was half-succubus and had a tail because her mum was a troll. For the most part they just watched movies together or huddled over magazines.

Mary was 14 when she realised she had absolutely no idea what to reply when her classmates asked her who she thought was "hot". Most of her classmates, or at least the most vocal ones, genuinely could point at someone and say they were attractive. How? How in the world? Based on what??

When the cyclops Edward Asch in the parallell class asked her out she said okay in sheer surprise. They spent the next two months awkwardly holding hands, kissing and talking until they didn't have anything more to talk about and drifted apart. Meréchell's new boyfriend was a satyr named Yannis and after two months of dating they were engaged.

Instead of worrying too much about it Mary hung out with Tim, Lukas and Diann in her own class and dreamed of the secret cities of the deep ocean and the vastness of space where dragons had came from thousands of years ago.

When Mary was 18 she applied for the half-submerged Angelstone University, which had exciting classes like sea-land hybrid technology, prosthetics development, and and a slew of exotic art classes if she got too mired in the numbers. That the dorms were essentially sleeping closets with a shared lunchroom/living room was not a problem.

During the holidays she'd come home to her mothers with tales of new scuba suit prototypes, mechanical exo skeletons for slime that made her look like a giant action hero, and dainty jewelry she'd strung together from glass beads and metal wire during art class. She wasn't sure if she was dating Sima from the hybrid tech class or if they were just very good friends, but she also wasn't sure if it really mattered since Sima was a mermaid and didn't seem to care for sexy things any more than Mary did.

She still didn't understand all of Mama Mary's notes on genetics, and her dorm was too small to house anyone but herself, and she was still pink. But she wasn't dumb and she wasn't alone and pink was a pretty okay colour to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely happy with this chapter. I would have liked it to have more things shown through dialogue, but I'm already behind schedule and there are more monsters to write about. Mermaids tomorrow, if I'm not too drained from work.


End file.
